This study will correlate the results of the various thyroid function tests (T=4, TU, TSH, T=3RIA, free T=4, free T=3) performed in 1200 patients with the particular thyroid disease in these patients. The appropriate thyroid function test or combination of tests remains controversial. This study should better define which tests are of greatest value in individual types of thyroid disorders.